Talk:Hyouzou
Scylla? I don't think Hyouzou should be referred to as a scylla. (I found no raw to confirm it yet, but I suppose it has been introduced as a 人魚; of course if it is not the case all my remarks are pointless!) *There's a symmetry between fishmen and merfolk. Introducing a subcategory of merfolk (the so-called scyllas) would break this symmetry (there is no similar subcategory for the fishmen, see Hacchan) *If the original names for merman and scylla are the same, there's no reason not to follow the author's will. If Oda wanted to introduce Hyouzou as a proper scylla, he would have done it. *According to the Wikipedia article linked to "scylla", not only this word corresponds to one monster, not a species, but the description does not fit Hyouzou at all: "Scylla was a horrible sea monster with four eyes, six long necks equipped with grisly heads, each of which contained three rows of sharp teeth. Her body consisted of twelve tentacle-like legs and a cat's tail and with four to six dog-heads ringing her waist." Considering all this, I don't understand why User:Animeman7890 is changing all "merman" into "scyllas". sff9 (talk) 21:56, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :OK, so this diff has cleared up things for me concerning my last item. It seems that "octopus merfolk" are referred to as cecaelias recently, if you believe the Wikipedia talk page. There might have been a confusion between the so-called cecaelias and Scylla. sff9 (talk) 00:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hyōzō, Hyouzou, or Hyozo Since ō=ou, how should we do this? And I think if we are keeping Hyozo and not Hyouzou, we should put the lines over the Os, and if we do this, we have to do this everywhere on the site. We should keep things consistant. ( 12:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC)) :Actually, this is an on-going discussion: Forum:Inconsistencies_Major_Cleanup. The Hyouzou/Hyozo case is mentioned. sff9 (talk) 12:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Oda writes it as Hyouzou in the manga. Trivia Why do you keep removing the trivia stating that he was the first merman to debut in One Piece, One-Winged Hawk? This kind of information is typically what I like to read in a trivia section! As far as I know, it follows the trivia guidelines... Is it that you think it's more of a "chapter page" trivia? sff9 (talk) 17:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Something wrong? What's a merman doing in the New Fishman Pirates? Also, is it worth putting in the Trivia? GMTails 00:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::It was already said that he was hired as an assassin only there for the sake of making money. Besides, you're splitting hairs. The difference between a merman and a fishman is only the bottom half of the body. They're still both part fish, and part human. You should be bring this up if he was a human. :::Dantheman32, February 23, 2011 (ETZ) Actually when GMTails asked this, we didn't know Hyozo to be a mercenary. Plus, I don't think he's splitting hairs, the name of the crew is "New Fishman Pirates", not "New Merfolk Pirates". sff9 (talk) 09:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) help The template of fishman islands residents has him down as a fishman but it is clearly stated that he is a merman i would change it but i dont know how Epithet Should we add the epithet of Hyouzou Alcoholic Assasin? And the correct spelling seems to be Hyouzou. --Meganoide 14:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Well it is pretty official so we should add it, but we don't know the certain translation, we need to ask Klobis or JOPF first. 14:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes to the epithet, no to the name change. People are very sensitive when it comes to changing names, so we should better wait for confirmation from Jopfan, Klobis and/or other subbing groups. 14:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering why someone deleted Hyozo's Ephiet from this article? It was stated clearly in the manga. There's some discrepency over the exact translation. That's probably why. 03:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :人斬り上戸 was it, wasn't it? (from chapter 630) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Front image shouldn't we change the front image just as we did with hody or is there to little difference Eight swords style? Eight swords style?Antonisgabrielides 18:29, September 21, 2011 (UTC) He uses eight swords, but he never mentioned he's using Hachitoryu, we should wait, that is my opinion, also as a note, if we add him tthe eight swords style, then shouldn't we add ittoryu to each swordsman from One Piece since they all use a one sword style? Vs. Hatchan Since this is going to turn into an edit war, Klobis, what do you mean by "you should read vol. 63."? Is there some translation error we don't know about? 00:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) There is a revision in Vol 63. Hyozo did not say "Hachi could not beat him since their childhood." --Klobis 10:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) So what does he say instead? He did not say. --Klobis 11:00, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah so it's just a cut... ok thank you. Switch? Ehm... Why is there a switch here? The'after' and 'before' power up. I dont think thats better.. I say remove the switch and use his first appearance picture.. We'll have the steroids one in the gallery or so... Guys, we cant add a switch when something like that happens.. We dont use a switch if someone is changing an appearance.. The timeskip is different... If i dont get an answer till tomorrow, I'll remove it.